Union
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Un petit instant entre trois âmes.


_Hello !_

_Joyeux noël à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous eu de beaux cadeaux !_

_Voilà donc un petit cadeau pour ma chère** Burning**, qui j'espère lui plaira ! L'idée m'est venue à partir d'un pari. J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi, c'est une des grandes premières pour moi comme scène donc si vous avez quoi que ce soit à critiquer n'hésitez pas !_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alana marchait dans les couloirs en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la musique que Hypnos mettait à la radio. Malgré elle, elle souriait en pensant à la personne qu'elle allait rejoindre. Un plateau dans les mains, elle comptait bien faire prendre une pause – pose ? – au dieu des Enfers. Profiter un peu de leur complicité nouvellement trouvée.

C'était idiot, mais elle avait eu peur qu'il lui en veuille pour avoir couché avec Shura. Bien que sa réaction quand elle lui avait dit l'avait légèrement laissée perplexe. Il l'avait simplement regardé avant de hausser les épaules. Elle lui supposait bien évidemment des centaines d'amants et amantes donc elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il lui fasse une crise, mais de là à ne rien dire !

Elle se rendit compte en entrant dans son bureau que ça avait peut-être été le calme avant la tempête. Une tempête sacrément agréable...

Elle vit d'abord Hadès assis à son bureau, en train de parler avec Shura. En les voyant arrêter de parler à son arrivée, elle comprit qu'ils parlaient d'elle, et sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler dans le dos. Leur regard contenait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la mit instinctivement mal à l'aise. L'un bleu l'autre vert, tout deux possédaient pourtant le même voile semi translucide semblant masquer la profondeurs de leurs pensées communes.

Puis son regard s'attarda sur leurs bouches, dont le coin s'était retroussé en un demi sourire moqueur. Un sourire que l'on dirige à un objet dont on est fier. Elle frissonna alors que la fenêtre était fermée. Elle songea un instant à se retirer, mais le plateau dans ses mains lui sembla tout à coup lourd, et elle baissa imperceptiblement la tête et s'avança légèrement. Si le premier pas fut incertain, elle reprit très vite contenance et assura chacun de ses pas, tandis qu'ils entendirent ses talons claquer contre le sol de marbre. Ce fut à leur tour de sentir un frisson remonter le long de leur échine.

Elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau, mais aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé. Elle se trouvait maintenant entre les deux hommes – encore qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'elle puisse réellement considérer Hadès comme un homme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à rompre le silence – non pas qu'il fut gênant, loin de là – pour savoir sur quoi portait exactement la précédente discussion interrompue.

Elle ouvrait à peine la bouche que les réflexes surhumains de Shura lui permirent d'être contre elle et de lui poser un doigt sur la bouche lui intimant de se taire. Le contact de la peau fraîche du chevalier, et la surprise devant un tel comportement la firent obéir. Entièrement focalisée sur le capricorne, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Hadès se lever et les rejoindre, se plaçant à ses côtés.

L'air déplacé par le mouvement qui lui parvint la fit se recroqueviller inconsciemment, happée par le regard émeraude. Une main la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre un torse musclé qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien. La chaleur du souffle qu'elle sentait dans son cou contrastait avec la fraîcheur du doigt sur sa bouche, et son souffle s'accélérait progressivement. En elle-même, la situation l'intimidait au plus haut point. Elle se sentait redevenir toute inexpérimentée entre les mains expertes des deux hommes. Et ils n'avaient encore rien fait !

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui changea. Peut-être la musique qui changea, puis tout fut soudain beaucoup plus animé pour elle. Elle fut envahi par tant de sensations d'un seul coup qu'elle se perdit dans la chaleur des deux corps qui se pressaient contre elle. Elle ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsqu'elle sentit la soie des draps contre son dos soudainement nu. En se concentrant davantage, elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des trois ne portait de haut, Hadès ayant retiré sa toge encombrante. Même Shura était désormais torse nu. Et quel torse !

La chambre était beaucoup plus sombre que le bureau, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle se concentra au contraire sur l'odeur légère qui régnait, la faisant se sentir chez elle. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira à pleins poumons la légère senteur de pierre imprégnant les lieux, troublé seulement par la présence plus épicée, plus chaude du latin. Souriant, elle se releva légèrement afin d'attraper les poignets de ses deux amants. Tirant dessus, ils rirent lorsque leur poids écrasa la jeune fille, sans que celle-ci ne cherche à s'échapper de sa prison de chair. Leur jeu reprit, avec une participation plus importante des trois, sans toutefois mener à quoi que ce soit.

la servante perdait la tête et les deux autres étaient plus qu'heureux de la voir comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'ils essayaient tous les trois, et ils ne savaient pas bien comment s'y prendre. Leur maladresse ne sembla pas déranger la française, qui inversa sa position et celle de Shura pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle avait pris plus d'assurance de puis qu'il l'avait débarrassé de sa virginité.

Piquant sa fierté toute espagnole, le baiser devint bientôt une bataille pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. Hadès se mêla en déposant des légers baisers sur les épaules d'Alana, la distrayant suffisamment pour que le capricorne prenne le dessus. Cependant, assez vite, ce ne fut plus assez pour les trois jeunes gens dont le désir montait crescendo. Le peu de vêtements qu'il leur restait encore disparut bientôt, les laissant aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance.

Si elle avait eu l'esprit moins embrumé, la jeune fille se serait certainement caché, mais le traitement imposé par les deux hommes lui faisait perdre la tête. Ils étaient beaux, légèrement en sueur, et dans cet état rien que pour elle. Son ventre se serra légèrement en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie la regarder avec une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

* * *

Une paire d'yeux essayait tant bien que mal de regarder par la serrure ce qu'il pouvait se passer de l'autre côté de la porte. L'observateur n'entendait plus rien et ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Un toussotement derrière lui fit se relever Eaque, tout de suite moins gêné par son acte de voyeurisme en voyant Minos.

« Bon alors... On leur dit ou pas que Hypnos a mis quelque chose dans leur verre ? »

* * *

_Hum... alors?_

_Toutes vos impressions sont les bienvenues !_


End file.
